


All Too Well

by BlueFloyd



Category: Beyoncé Knowles (Musician), Political RPF - France 21st c., Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Crack, Gen, more crack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: On est en 2022, et Emmanuel Macron découvre une concurrente inattendue à sa réélection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowl/gifts).



Le quinquennat avait été désastreux. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, les Français étaient hostiles par principe à toute réforme, de l'assurance chômage, des retraites, du code du travail, de tout. Sans cesse des manifestations, des oppositions, des grèves et des blocages. Sa côte de popularité était au plus bas, faisant passer celle d'Hollande en 2017 pour un plébiscite. Pour être franc, c'en était au point qu'il avait même hésité à briguer un second mandat.

Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner sur une défaite pareille. En plus, s'il restait au pouvoir pour un second mandat, les réformes allaient enfin porter leurs fruits, il n'allait pas laisser le bénéfice de sa grande flexibilisation du travail à quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, vu l'état lamentable de l'opposition, il était celui qui avait les plus grandes chances de l'emporter. L'extrême-gauche était encore une fois éparpillée en une multitude de chapelles présentant chacune leur candidat, malgré les appels désespérés et furieux de Jean-Luc Mélenchon à ce que tout le monde s'assemble sous la bannière de La France Insoumise (avec lui comme candidat, évidemment). Le PS existait encore, mais il était composé de Cambadélis et des membres de sa famille qui n'avaient pas pu esquiver le dîner de famille où il avait ouvert des inscriptions. Les Constructifs et le Modem s'étaient ralliés à sa candidature, aucune figure concurrente n'était apparue au sein de la République en Marche (encore heureux), Les Républicains étaient trop occupés à se régler leur compte en interne, et le FN s'enfonçait dans ses affaires de corruption et d'emplois fictifs. Il avait un boulevard par défaut.

Du moins il en avait un jusqu'à l'annonce que venait de lui faire Sibeth, imperturbable comme d'habitude. 

"C'est une blague ?  
\- J'ai bien peur que non, Emmanuel. L'annonce officielle devrait être sur les réseaux sociaux d'ici quelques heures.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- D'après le communiqué, elle a pris conscience qu'elle devait se mettre au service des gens et que sa vie ne pouvait pas se limiter à la pop, aussi satisfaisants et émotionnellement intenses qu'ait été les concerts qui lui ont donné l'occasion de rencontrer tant de personnes merveilleuses.  
\- Mais pourquoi la France ? Est-ce qu'elle peut d'abord ? Elle n'est pas citoyenne du pays, ça règle la question ?  
\- Elle a la double nationalité depuis 2020, elle faisait partie des Américains qui l'ont demandée et obtenue suite au passage de la législation Gilead par Trump. Je pense que c'est justement parce qu'elle a la double nationalité qu'elle a choisi la France."

Il réfléchit silencieusement un moment. Taylor Swift candidate à l'élection présidentielle française. Elle est jeune. Elle est blanche. Elle est populaire. Elle a un réseau. Elle aime autant se déguiser que lui. Elle n'a pas un passif sous la forme d'un quinquennat d'échec.

"Elle n'a aucune expérience politique, personne ne va la prendre au sérieux.  
\- Le travail de la fondation Swift pour les droits des femmes en Amérique du Nord a été assez largement salué. Elle n'a probablement pas fait plus que fournir les fonds et représenter la fondation à des événements, mais ça lui donne une crédibilité néanmoins."

Dammit. Elle va mieux parler anglais que lui, ça c'est certain, et à tous les coups son français n'est pas mauvais.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Sibeth ?  
-Honnêtement, Emmanuel, elle va être ta concurrente n°1. Il faut concentrer tous nos efforts sur elle. Mais il y a deux éléments qu'on va pouvoir exploiter à fond. Premièrement, le sexisme général de la population. Il faut la présenter comme une écervelée, une gamine volage, immature, impulsive. Ça implique que tu prennes une image de personne plus âgée, plus raisonnable, par contraste. Du calme, de la gravité, pas de séquence rigolote avec des cordons bleus. Et notre second atout, qu'on va pouvoir faire jouer à fond aussi, c'est que l'annonce spécifie qu'elle veut former un ticket présidentiel avec Jean-François Copé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'a choisi je n'en sais rien, mais je pense que c'est une erreur tactique conséquente qu'on va pouvoir exploiter à fond.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par ticket présidentiel ?  
\- Que ce sera son premier ministre. Pour le coup l'idée de présenter un ticket présidentiel fait sens avec les institutions telles qu'elles sont, on en avait discuté en interne à En Marche! aussi, on pourrait peut-être s'aligner là dessus. Mais faut la défoncer sur le choix de Copé. Rappeler sa performance y'a 5 ans, ressortir toutes les polémiques dans lesquelles il s'est trouvé avec Les Républicains."

Copé premier Ministre... Il réprime un frisson.

"Très bien Sibeth. Tu es en charge de la campagne contre eux. Carte blanche. Tous les angles d'attaque que tu veux, mais à la fin, la plus haute fonction à laquelle le duo Swift/Copé doit pouvoir prétendre, c'est de représenter la France en duo piano/guitare à l'Eurovision.  
\- C'est étrangement spécifique, mais ok. Je suis sur le coup, pas d'inquiétude Emmanuel. "

Elle sort du bureau, referme la porte derrière elle. Il se tourne vers la fenêtre et contemple le jardin de l'Elysée. Jean-François Copé et Taylor Swift. Il doit être en train de cauchemarder, et ce sont les acteurs-vedettes. 


	2. Liberté, Egalité, Beyoncé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme souvent en France, c'est l'inflation des candidatures...

Elle le voit blanchir. Puis, dans un accès de colère dont il n'est pas coutumier, il saisit la pendulette sur son bureau et la jette contre la fenêtre de toutes ses forces. Le verre est blindé, évidemment, et elle rebondit dessus, manquant de lui entailler le front.  
"Bordel de merde ! Mais c'est pas vrai !  
\- J'ai bien peur que si, Emmanuel.  
Elle ne l'admettrait pas, même si sa vie en dépendait, mais elle savoure chaque occasion qu'elle a de faire une réponse imperturbable à un de ses emportements.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes ?  
\- Dans ce cas, un sentiment urgent que la destinée de la France ne peut pas être laissée entre les mains d'une milliardaire blanche issue d'un milieu privilégié, dont l'engagement féministe et sur les questions sociales n'a jamais été que de façade, pour citer son communiqué de presse ?  
\- Quoi ? Le communiqué de presse ne parle même pas de moi ?  
C'est rare, mais parfois Sibeth doit se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel devant le narcissisme de son patron.  
\- Non. Il s'ouvre par ce paragraphe sur Taylor Swift, parle du FN ensuite, puis énumère les cinq axes principaux d'un programme social.  
\- Je rêve ! Elle est milliardaire et elle se pose en championne de la France d'en bas ?  
\- Ça a bien marché pour Trump.  
\- C'est quoi ton analyse de la situation ?  
\- Mitigée. Taylor Swift reste probablement la menace principale. Beyoncé Carter-Knowles est noire, et elle fait du R n' B, ce qui reste perçu négativement par une majorité de la population. Partant de là, je dirai que ses chances d'être élues sont minimes. Elle pourrait même récupérer des voix qui seraient allées à Taylor Swift en tant que candidate "pour le lol". Cependant, deux points jouent en sa faveur, mais ne sont cependant à mon avis pas assez importants pour lui donner une chance. La première, c'est qu'elle a une fanbase suffisamment large en France pour que ce soit démographiquement perceptible, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Taylor Swift, qui reste une artiste hors-sol. Le second point, c'est qu'elle a choisi pour son ticket présidentiel Christiane Taubira, qui jouit d'une forte popularité à gauche, ce qui peut largement légitimer sa candidature. Mais on doit pouvoir jouer la carte communautariste là-dessus, notamment pour éviter un rassemblement de la gauche derrière elle.  
\- Ah ! J'attends de voir Mélenchon abandonner sa candidature au profit d'une chanteuse milliardaire ! Pour le coup y'a pas de risque de ce côté là." Il devient songeur tout d'un coup. "T'en penses quoi, toi, de tout ça ?"  
Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question vague ? De la soudaine candidature de deux chanteuses mondialement connues exilées de la dictature américaine ? Où est-ce que c'est une question sur son sentiment face à l'idée d'un ticket présidentiel composé de deux femmes noires ? Il veut l'utiliser comme un panel test ? Elle est difficilement représentative de qui que ce soit, elle qui a été dans l'ombre du pouvoir depuis cinq ans. Elle esquive d'une pirouette.  
"Beyoncé fait de la bonne musique, au moins, c'est quand même un avantage flagrant par rapport à Taylor Swift."

**Author's Note:**

> Oups.
> 
> J'ai même fait [une illustration](http://i.imgur.com/ophsvPX.jpg) pour aller avec, parce que j'ai trop de temps libre.


End file.
